Revenge (ASummerDay's Revenge Continued)
by MariahLuvsAlecPetrov
Summary: Hey guys. I know you liked ASummerDay's Revenge story plot and I was very sad to learn she wasn't continuing so I decided.. I shall continue it. It was an incredible story. Hope you enjoy my continuation of it.


**Hey guys, I know how much you liked This story soo.. I'm taking it over.(: The first 5 chapters are ASummerDay's but the rest are mine. Hope you enjoy(:**

As I finished my conversation with Jimmy I reluctantly got up and slowly walked to the door. Knowing who was gonna be standing there when I came out. I opened the door to find no Austin. I turned to Jimmy and waved goodbye and ran down the halls. I saw the doors out of this place and ran faster. Then, just as I feared Austin came out of no where and blocked the exit. SHIT!

"Ally? Is-Is it really you?" I rolled my eyes. "No I'm fucking Santa Clause.. Who do you think I am douche bag?"

Austin looked down at the ground. "I see your still mad.." My mouth dropped to the ground. How could he think I wouldn't still be mad. He dumped me for a girl he never even loved!

"You broke up with me for a someone else. And you didn't even like her. You used her for publicity.. But she used you for the same thing so.. I guess it's ok right?"

"Ally. I loved you with all of my heart. And I still kinda do. But I-"

"You want me back? Well you sure haven't acted like it the last couple times we have ran into each other." Ally started to tear up.

"I didn't know who you are." He smiled. "You've changed so much."

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't treat me like a descent human being."

Austin started to cry too. "Look I know I didn't make a good first impression.. Or a good second one but.. If you give me a second chance and take me back-"

That was it Ally couldn't take it and the tears came like a waterfall.

"NOO! You don't get to get me back. Not after all the heartbreaks, endless nights of crying, and the tearing up pictures. No! Me and you will never get back together. We will never even be friends. I'm only doing the music videos and songs with you to get my career started. So.. Unless it has something to do with the music videos, the songs, or our career. Don't ever.. Ever. Talk to me again."

Austin started to cry too. Ally pushed through him and went to her limo.

"This isn't over Allyson Dawson.. I'll get you back. Because I love you."

Ally stopped dead in her tracks to contemplate everything they just said and what he just said, but then opened the door to her limo with her best friend inside it and was taken' back to her pent house.

And it seemed like Ally was right back in the same position she was several months ago. The revenge didn't help her at all. She cried and cried until she went to sleep.

-Next Day-

Jimmy had called Ally at 8 in the morning telling her that they were scheduled to have their first official "Team Austin & Ally" meeting at 8:45 this morning. And when he called it that it felt like a dagger through her heart. But she got up, got ready and drove herself to the meeting. She walked in to see Austin and Jimmy already talking. "Ahhh Ally-Cat! Come in." As he was talking she shut the door and got the seat farthest away from Austin. "We were just talking about a song Austin wrote over night. It's a duet and I think it's perfect." Austin handed Ally lyrics trying to make eye contact with her, but she avoided his eyes.

She read through the lyrics. It was a song about them loving each other. She couldn't believe it. "Ummm... HELL NOO!"

She threw the paper back at Austin. "No. I refuse to sing that."

Jimmy knew the history that Austin and Ally had. But he wasn't gonna let it affect their business. "Now I know what is going on between you two.. Or what had went on between you two. This is a business.. Not a therapy session. Now Ally. The song is incredible. I know it's awkward but give it a listen. Let Austin play through it and you sing the chords. I can have staff in the recording studio, and if they don't like it. Then the song is out. But if they like it.. It's in.. Got it?" Ally sighed and nodded her head. "Ok good. Now lets listen to this song." They all got up and made their way to the recording studio. Austin gather his band together and they all went inside the studio. Austin began playing his solo in the beginning.

(**Bold **= Austin, _**Bold & Italics**_ = Both, _Italics = Ally)_

Austin started playing and turned to Ally trying to get her attention. But Ally focused on the lyrics. He looked at her with longing and so much sympathy wanting her to give him another chance to change.

**I remember what you wore on our first day****  
****You came into my life****  
****And I thought hey****  
****You know this could be something****  
****'Cause everything you do and words you say****  
****You know that it all takes my breath away****  
****And now I'm left with nothing**

_**So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you**__**  
**__**And maybe two is better than one**__**  
**__**But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life**__**  
**__**And you've already got me coming undone**__**  
**__**And I'm thinking two, is better than one**_

Ally fought back the tears as they sang together. Austin could tell. All he wanted was for her to look at him.. To show her that he had a chance.

She took a deep, deep breath and sang the song. It was like he wrote the lyrics down that came from her heart. It was enough to make her shed a single tear. Austin turned to her and listened to her sing the part he wrote. Hoping it described everything she felt in her heart.

_I remember every look upon your face, __  
_**The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste****  
****You make it hard for breathing**_  
__**'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away**__**  
**__**I think of you and everything's okay**__**  
**__**And finally now, believing**_

_**And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you**__**  
**__**Well maybe two is better than one**__**  
**__**But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life**__**  
**__**And you've already got me coming undone**__**  
**__**And I'm thinking two, is better than one**_

As Ally held out the note.. Austin took the opportunity to take her hand.

Ally was so lost in how she felt about the song, Austin and the last couple months that she could tell herself to let go._**  
**_

**I remember what you wore on our first day****  
****You came into my life****  
****And I thought hey**

_**Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you**__**  
**__**Maybe two is better than one**__**  
**__**But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life**__**  
**__**And you've already got me coming undone**__**  
**__**And I'm thinking**_

_**Oooh I can't live without you**__**  
**__**'Cause baby two is better than one**__**  
**__**There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life**__**  
**__**And I've figured out with all that's said and done**__**  
**__**Two, is better than one**_

_**Two, is better than one.**_

Ally rushed out of the room. Jimmy looked at Austin confused.

"I thought it was great.. Did you guys?"

He turned to his staff who were nodding and clapping. Austin gave a forced smiled and ran after.

-Outside On the Steps-

"Ally.." She turned to find Austin walking down the steps to her. "Leave me alone Austin."

He sat down next to her. "Ally.. Please. I-"

"How could you make me sing a song like that? After you know I'm still in love with you."

"Yo-Your still in l-love with me?" Ally gave a sarcastic laugh. "Like you didn't know. I came here to get revenge on you.. And look.. You have me tied in once again!"

"Ally that song had all the feeling I have for you. And how I feel in it. I want you back. And I won't take no for an answer. I want a second chance.. I need a second chance.."

"How did you do that?" Ally looked at Austin with tears running down her face and red eyes.

"How did I do what?" Ally wiped her face. "How where you dead on about my feelings for you?" Austin laughed.

"I hoped.. I prayed... Ally I stayed up till 6 in the morning writing that song.. I meant everything in it. I remember what you wore on the first day I saw you..."

Ally smiled. "You do?"

Austin took her hand. "Yes. Yellow shirt with a jean vest over it, a brown floral skirt that met with a belt at the chest. And socks that went to your knees and brown boots. I remember you yelling at me about playing the drums.. with corn dogs. I remember falling love with you.. Even though I didn't know it yet.. I still knew it."

Ally smiled. "I remember too.. You were wearing a blue and red plaid shirt with a red shirt underneath and ripped jeans.. I knew I loved you.. But didn't know it yet. When you left.. I was heartbroken.. And when you dumped me for Cassidy.. I thought my whole world shattered."

"I regret breaking up with you.. I just thought I needed more publicity.. And that Cassidy could help.. But I really only need you.. I need you to understand that Ally... I need you to be mine. I need you in my life. Please. Just give me a second chance."

Ally stood up and bit her lip contemplating what to do.

"Austin I.. I don't think I can.. How do we know something is still there?"

He laughed at the thought that Ally really could think that they were threw.

"Ally.. You know something is there.. I know you know it.." He smiled and started singing.

"I know you know I got, Your heart thumping. I know you know we know, We got something.  
We could, be on to something so good..."

"No.." She laughed. "Not that song." He smile and took her hand and pulled her back inside.

"Tell me that you're mine. I know you know, You got my heart thumping. I know you know we know, We got something."

-Inside the Recording Studio-

(Same system)

_**Oh woah  
Oh woah [x2]**_****

Maybe this could be the line  
That starts the whole story  
Maybe you could be the one  
The one who's meant for me  


He turned to Ally and gave her a questioning look.

**I know that I should wait  
But what if you're my soul mate?  
**

He threw his arms up as if asking a question

**Slow down  
**

They smiled at each other.

**Then you say  
Slow down  
'Cause we can**

_**We can  
Party like it's the weekend  
You got me thinking  
We could be a thing yeah  
I know you know I got  
Your heart thumping  
I know you know we know  
We got something  
We could  
Be on to something so good  
Tell me that you're mine  
I know you know  
You got my heart thumping  
I know you know we know  
We got something  
**_

Ally pointed to Austin.

_You know this ain't me at all  
_

She shook her head back and forth as if saying no.

_I'm usually lost for words  
You know I can't help but fall  
I've never felt so sure  
You got me in a hurry  
But don't you gotta worry__**  
'**__Cause I'll slow down  
When you say slow down  
But we can_

_**We can  
Party like the weekend  
You got me thinking  
We could be a thing yeah  
I know you know I got  
Your heart thumping  
I know you know we know  
We got something  
We could  
Be on to something so good  
Tell me that you're mine  
I know you know  
You got my heart thumping  
I know you know we know  
We got something**_

**Right (yeah)  
We're two of a kind  
So let's party like it's '99  
Yeah  
I know you know I got  
Your heart thumping  
I know you know we know  
We got something**

_Hey baby you drive me crazy  
It ain't about what you done for me lately  
It's all about you  
No lie it's the truth just wanna say  
I gotta big time crush on you_

**I know you know **_(We could be something)_**  
I know you know**_(We got something)_**  
**  
_**We can  
Party like the weekend  
You got me thinking  
We could be a thing yeah  
I know you know I got  
Your heart thumping  
I know you know we know  
We got something  
We could  
Be on to something so good  
Tell me that you're mine  
I know you know**_  
_**You got my heart thumping  
I know you know we know  
We got something**_

_Right  
We're two of a kind  
So let's party like it's '99  
Yeah  
Yeah I know you know we know  
We got something_

_Oh woah  
Oh woah  
_  
**(We got something so right)**

Oh woah  
Oh woah

Austin and Ally turned to each other, smiled, high fived and hugged.. Jimmy came in with a smile on his face.

"Wow! What happened? 2 songs in one day? 2 INCREDIBLE songs in one day?"

Ally and Austin looked at each other and smiled.

"We realized.. What a great team we make." Austin kissed Ally's forehead.


End file.
